arranged marriage
by elspoek1
Summary: Sora is a prince, and Kairi a farmer girl. they have been promissed to each other ever since Sora's thirth birthday. Sora had been in love ever since, but Kairi can't stand the guy at all


Normally Sora and Kairi have the same age, but in this story, it isn't. just saying

* * *

><p>"but mom! I don't want to marry a peasant when I grow up!" the little prince Sora complained while escaping from his mother's grip. For a 3 year old, he was already very spoiled. They stood a few yards away from the barn his future wife had been born 13 months ago. When Sora would be 18, they have to get married in destiny island church.<p>

"this is the exact reason why you're marrying this girl." His mom said, "Sora, when you grow up and have to be the king you're going to have to really care about the people. Kairi might help you with that. She'll grow up here and live life as a farmer, and by the time she comes to live with us, she can help you understand the people. Hey it's this, or you have to live here for the rest of your live. Kairi is a very smart girl, she can already talk and walk and her parents didn't even teach her as much as she already knows."

"mom, 1st, girls are icky. 2nd, I hate peasants. And 3rd, girls are icky." Sora explained.

"that's what you say now, you just wait till she grows up. And you grow up. Then, they won't be so icky anymore, thrust me." His mom told him. "now, come on. Let's meet your future wife."

KHKHKH

When the parents met each other, they made a deal. "so, don't tell Kairi anything yet, you can tell her that she's been married off, but not to who. When she's 16, you can tell her. Because that means that Sora will be 18 and have to get married. But you can also tell her maybe half a year before so she will be a bit more ready for it." Sora's mom said.

"alright, but what if Kairi asks who she will be married to?" Kairi's father asked.

"well, you can say that it's a surprise or something like that."

"well, Kairi loves surprises." Kairi's mom said.

While the conversation was going on, Sora tried every door there was to find to see if it was the exit. Suddenly he came to a door what held a girl hidden behind it. She was playing with a teddy bear which she seemed to like. She turned to Sora and smiled.

"hi!." She said. "who are you?" she asked as she stood up.

Sora looked at the girl and saw she had pretty red hair and purple eyes. For a girl and a peasant, she looked really pretty. "u-uhm, I'm Sora." He said nervously.

"it's nice to meet you, Sora! I'm Kairi." the girl said.

"wait, Kairi?"

"yes." The girl said innocently.

Kairi. the girl he should be marrying when he would be 18. Sora looked another time at her and then said, "t-that's a pretty name."

"thanks!" she said, "where do you live? Do you live on a barn? Or in the big city?"

"I live in … the big city."

"really? Is it nice there?"

Sora looked in her eyes and just saw a glint of sweetness, kindness and happiness. He wondered what she would look like when she would grow up. … wait, did she asked something? "sorry? What did you say?"

"is it nice in the city?" Kairi asked again.

"yes, it is. There are a lot of … people … uh, do you like living on a barn?"

"it's great! When I'm old enough, my mom and dad are going to teach me how to take care of the animals here. I'm really looking forward to it." Kairi said while giggling. "I hope I don't end up like my dad the first day though. He ended up falling in cow doo doo."

Sora couldn't help but feel so happy to hear that giggle. And to laugh about her dad a little. (hey, that rhymes) "let's just hope that's not going to happen."

KHKHKH

"well, I'll pay for Kairi's school and your bills and Kairi's clothes and well … everything she needs." Sora's mom said. "Sora? Are you coming? We're leaving." She asked her son.

"do we have to leave?" he asked.

That surprised her mom. You could defiantly see that on his face. "I'm afraid so honey." She told him. "say goodbye to Kairi and come with me okay."

"well … okay." Sora said obviously not wanting to leave his red headed princess. "bye Kairi." he said.

"bye Sora. Will I ever see you again?" she asked with her sweet voice.

"yeah, sure." He said. she giggled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Sora turned even redder than her hair and quickly decided it was time for him to leave. "bye." He said one more time.

"bye." She said back.

KHKHKH

"he was very nice … you didn't tell me we were going to have visitors." Kairi told her father.

"I'm sorry, princess. But I thought you liked surprises." He said.

"of course I do." She said.

"great, because there will be waiting a big surprise for you when you're 16." Her mom said.

"huh?"

"we'll explain later."

KHKHKH

"so… did you like Kairi?" Sora's mom asked her son when they got home.

"yes- uh, no! girls are icky!" he said as he stormed off to his room. He closed the door of his big white room and looked for his pencils and crayons. He grabbed a paper and started to draw. He drew a girl, with red hair and purple eyes. He wrote under it. "Kairi 1 year and 1 month." Then he flipped the paper and started to draw a much taller girl. One with red auburn hair and pretty purple eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress although it was hard to be seen with his scribbles. He wrote under it, "Kairi, 16 year old."

Suddenly he decided that would not be how she looked like. He threw the paper away in the near trashcan and started to redo the drawing on a different paper.

And again.

And again.

And again.

It just wouldn't work.

Sora drew Kairi for ages. He even took some classes for it. It was 4 months before Sora's 18th birthday. Kairi appeared to be very famous in her town. Everybody knew her. Sora looked her up on the internet to find out how she would look like, and she looked even prettier than Sora thought she would be. He could draw really good now. His drawings looked like pictures. He was finally finished on his drawing of Kairi. she looked beautiful.

"Sora? We have to pick Kairi up. Are you ready?" his mom asked him.

"coming!" Sora said as he ran towards his mom outside who waited on her son by the car. "does she already knows?"

"well, she knows about you, yes." His mom said as she got in the car with her son. "do you want to be alone with her for a while when we get there or just leave immediately?"

"I think I'll be alone with her for a while."

KHKHKH

"I don't wanna leave here." Kairi said. "I want to stay with you guys. And my friends."

"we don't got any choice princess." Her father told her. "I'm sorry."

"but why to the prince? Why not another farmer? He could live with us or be our new neighbor so that I won't have to leave you guys."

"I'm sorry hon' but we already arranged it." Her mother said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kairi said as she ran away in the woods.

"wait! Kairi!" his father shouted after her.

A car stopped by the 2 parents, the queen and the prince stepped out of the car and walked over to the queen.

"w-we got a problem."

KHKHKH

"Kairi!" her father shouted through the woods. Everybody was looking for her. Including Sora.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. "man, where is she." He suddenly heard some sniffs coming from behind the tree behind him. He walked over to it and asked, "Kairi? is that you?"

"go away! Take somebody else away from its family! Not me!" she said as she ran away again. Sora quickly ran after her and grabbed her hand, "let me go!" she shouted.

"Kairi, calm down. I'm sorry alright, I wished it could be different too but this is just the way how it goes." Sora told her.

"let me go! I don't even know you! How can I marry someone I just met?" Kairi asked him.

"we met each other before. You where 13 months old and I was 3 then. you even kissed my cheek when I left."

"I can't believe you remember such thing." Kairi said as she calmed down a little.

"before I met you I hated the other people because they looked poor. And I thought girls where … icky. So, a farmer girl, that wouldn't be somebody I'd love, I thought. But when I met you, I thought the total opposite." Sora said. "you have to come. We can both visit your parents once in a while when we get married."

"I will not get married to you." Kairi said stubbornly.

"you don't have a choice Kairi." Kairi's dad said as he walked in the scene."

"now I get why you called me princess all the time." Kairi said as she tried to escape from Sora's tight grip on her hand.

KHKHKH

Kairi was sitting in her room on her bed. The room was empty now. Her desk was still there and her bed and closet, but it was still very empty. All her stuff was packed. Everything was ready to leave except for Kairi herself.

Sora walked in the room and sat next to her. Kairi shoved father away from him and looked away. "look, I know it's hard to say goodbye. But, we're getting married in a few months. We'd better get to know each other and, you know, start dating maybe." Sora said as he looked hopefully at Kairi. she didn't move one inch. It was like she put on her poker face. "I'm sorry." He said.

Still, nothing.

Sora decided it was time to give up and tried to walk away. "why didn't you let me know before?" Kairi asked.

Sora turned around and said, "we were afraid you wouldn't like to grow up here, but in our palace."

"you could've visited sometimes here too you know, then it won't feel like I'm marrying a stranger."

"I know, there are many things we could've done better. But I was just a kid, I didn't had any say in this. And your parents are coming with you the first day, so you won't have to say goodbye to them yet."

Kairi was silent for a minute and stood up from her bed. "i-I think I'm ready to go." Sora smiled and grabbed some of her luggage, "but don't think now that I agree in this marriage thing alright."

"we got the rest of our life's for you to love me." Sora said.

"don't ruin it now."

KHKHKH

Kairi sat on the backseat of the car with Sora next to her. She looked through the window to the barn and watched it fade away every second they drove father. A single tear fell down from the corner of her eye. She quickly brushed it away as she saw her fiancée looking at her. "don't look at me" she said.

"sorry… wait, what am I sorry for? You're my fiancée, we're getting married soon." Sora said as he held Kairi's hand.

"let go of my hand." Kairi said.

"no, you just got to get used to it. Stop thinking about yourself the whole time and think about all the people out there. You will make a great queen to them. And maybe a great wife too." Sora said hopefully.

"I'm ignoring you." Kairi said as she looked away.

"good." Sora said, "because if you ignore me you won't notice me kissing you." He said as he got closer to Kairi's face.

"you don't dare." Kairi said as she turned around. And because of that their lips came in touch. Sora quickly locked her head with his big hands so that she won't turn away and tried to open her mouth with his tongue. Kairi hit him and kicked him off with her feet. "why did you do that?"

"you turned around." Sora said.

"but you grabbed my head to make sure I couldn't move away!" Kairi said as she tried to remove all Sora bacteria of her lips.

"don't be so childish! I'm not sick or something! You don't have to brush of my spit!" Sora said angry.

"great, our first fight. We are going to be the greatest couple ever!" Kairi said.

"we will, I tell ya!" Sora said.

KHKHKH

When they arrived at their home, Sora's mom went with Kairi to the dressing room immediately to fit her new dress and do something about her hair. Somebody grabbed some of Kairi's suitcases to bring it to her room, but Sora took them over. "I'll do it. Thank you." He said as he walked to his room where Kairi was soon going to live in too. He put them down and grabbed the other few.

When he put those down too, one of the suitcases opened as some of Kairi's stuff fell on the floor. Sora grabbed some of the stuff and wanted to put it back in her suitcase until he found out he was holding Kairi's bra. "oh boy, she isn't going to like this." He said. he looked around to make sure Kairi didn't caught him. When he saw nobody he couldn't help but get a closer look to the thing. "wow, it's pretty big."

"what's big?" the voice that sounded like his mom's asked. He quickly hide the bra and innocently turned around to face his mom. Too late. "Sora Fair. I can't believe you." She said but couldn't hold her laughter right after that, "alright, sorry. You should've seen your face."

"mom!" Sora said embarrassed.

"oh, come on. You're just like your father. Being a gentle men with company but when he's alone with my bras-"

"too much information mom!" Sora said.

"right, sorry." His mom said, "anyway, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I didn't it when your father did it so I don't think Kairi will mind too."

"of course she will, she hates my guts." Sora said.

"yeah." his mom said as she sat down on the nearby chair. "I wanted to talk about that with you. Sit down honey." She said as she pointed to the other chair.

"what is it?" Sora asked as he sat down.

"you have to do some things about it before you marry Kairi." she told him. "a marriage is far better when they both love each other and not just one."

"I know, mom" Sora said. "but what shall I do?"

"why don't the two of you go out a few times. Go to the beach, a restaurant, the park or the movies. Anywhere."

"she will never go on a date with me." Sora said as he looked down in disappointment.

"then you say that she have to. She got to go out with you, otherwise this is going nowhere."

"okay mom. I'll try."


End file.
